dndcelestariafandomcom-20200214-history
Nentir Isle Group
This page details the adventures of the Nentir Isle group. Party Members: Ablin (Tim), Nairan (Paul), Willow (Gabby), Azura (Maria), Zadan (Micheal), Erik Helgan (Carter), Rosalyn Goldrunner (Ashley) Heroic Teir 1. Mines of Madness : The group entered the Mines of Madness on the south side of the Nentir Isle. They met a likeable goblin named Hug Hug and proceeded deeper into the mine. They excavated a hidden room and found a black portal, when many oink zombies stormed through, Ablin Tackled them back through the portal sacrificing his life for his friends. Taking note of his sacrifice, an angel of the god Kord appeared restoring Ablin to life. Descending deeper into the mine, they reached a room where they had to sacrifice a member of the group, Hug Hug volunteered and Nairan did the deed. They eventually arrived at the vault of the Forever Stone and were confronted by the wizard Abrecadamus. He offered them treasure, they declined. He then said on final sacrifice must be made. Erik volunteered and was turned to dust before the eyes of his comrades. Then Abrecadamus released a green dragon name Verdigris upon them, whom they easily dispatched. Abrecadamus then granted them custody of the forever stone. They escaped the dungeon. : Notes: Ablin became a chosen of Kord, and Erik never actually died but was transported into the vault and dust left in his place. 2. Corrupt Douchebags : Willow was feeling under the weather and Erik had some templar duties to attend to. Zadan, Ablin, and Nairan interviewed and accepted a new member into their group. Azura. After the interview, two corrupt Romalian officials came storming into the inn demanding free drinks, the guards blatantly ignored this mistreatment and the fact that they attacked the innkeeper, am eccentric human named Markus Fryft. Ablin confronted them and was nearly arrested. The officials, a warlord named Gryphero and a wizard named Nilus, left in a huff. A shaman approached them with a message from Sea King Valerun, he invited them to his palace and offered them a job. Valerun informs the party that Gryphero and Nilus are levying unfair taxes on the town and interfereing with his business intrests on the behalf of Sea King Senestrago. He gives the group a ship and tells them to go and sink Gryphero and Nilus' ship which is anchored off the coast of Nentir. They succeeded. : Notes: Azura was hired and is now an important member of the group. Valerun paid the party by giving them a ship which has yet to be named. Valerun likes the party and allows them to stay in the palace and promises more work. 3. Starlords, and Vecnites, and Bree! Oh My! : Ablin left on a religious mission given to him by an Archon of Kord, accompanying him is the pixie Willow. Zadan stayed at the inn due to a bad hangover. But Azura, Erik, and Nairan were told by Valerun to investigate the island of Fallen Star which has fallen off the grid. He was worried his bussiness interest, an eladrin named Jarden, was in trouble and Valerun wanted the party to head out to Fallen Star and return him to the palace. They arrived on the island to find that the only settlement on the island was completely deserted. Upon investigating the tavern they find a young girl named Bree, hiding from her Abolethicaly mutated father. They took Bree to their ship and went back to deal with her father. When they killed him, every other Aboleth Servitor on the island converged on them. They escaped by leaping over rooftops and made it back to the ship. Where they spent hours and hours killing all of the creatures, Nairan went into the water to take care of the ones underwater. And Erik used the canons to take care of thoses on the shore. Azura comforted and talked to Bree. Once the horde was dealt with the heroes went into the town mine where these creatures emerged from. They descended into the core of the island where an Aboleth was speaking to an eladrin. The eladrin revealed himself to be a starlord name Evandor who tricked Valerun into funding his operation under the name of Jarden. He and the aboleth teleported away. The island collapsed into the sea without a trace. They then returned to Valerun. They went back to town to find, that they were wanted for the murders of Gryphero and Nilus. But the templar in charge of the investigation, Cale Taresline, was a friend of Eriks. They were pardoned. However the temple of Amaunator in Falltin was desacrated by Vecnite cultists. Azura had a vivid ream of Bree's ship sinking into a whirlpool, and Nairan had a vision of a black pyramid of Far Realm origin. They went to the Shaman who lives atop the mountain, to try to get information on Nairans vision and Azuras dream. : Notes: Valerun upgraded their ship to a squid ship, built for speed. The shaman was the messenger who told the party of Valerun in the first place. 4. Goblin Probs : The party was moving down the street toward the dock, when they met a rogue named Rosalyn, it was about that time that a ship with bodies lashed to the hull anchored off the shore. A small rowboat came to shore carrying a chest, it was left on the shore, and the goblins aboard the boat returned to their ship. Within the chest was the severed head of an albino goblin, which when picked up by Nairan, spoke saying that the inhabitants of the isle must vacate or be destroyed. The group, now including Rosalyn, executed a two pronged attack upon the ship, wiping them out without incident.